


Reborn

by angelskuuipo



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Early Work, F/F, F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey meets an old flame passing through Sunnydale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reborn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/gifts).



> This is a belated birthday gift for the fantabulous [](http://dragonydreams.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dragonydreams.livejournal.com/)**dragonydreams**. She asked for a little bit of Lindsey and I did my best to provide. :) I even got him shirtless and wet. *g* I hope you like it, honey. This is unbetaed. Any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Originally posted 10-11-09.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lindsey McDonald watched from the dubious shelter of the trees as the familiar blonde and a redhead danced in the rain. He’d come to Sunnydale after leaving L.A. to…to… Hell, he didn’t know why he’d come. He didn’t know anything anymore.

A few more people decided to join in the impromptu drum circle and Lindsey thought, ‘What the hell?’ He stripped off his boots and socks and then his shirt and determinedly made his way towards the women he’d been watching. The cool rain made him catch his breath, but it also made him feel almost clean as it washed over him.

He didn’t know if Tara would recognize him after all this time or if she’d even want to see him if she did, but he had to try. When he’d recognized her it felt like he’d been punched in the gut. Tara Maclay was one of his few good memories of his childhood.

Lindsey stepped up to Tara and the redhead with her glared in annoyance. Tara looked at him with disinterest at first, but then her eyes widened and she threw her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. He held her close and relaxed.

“I thought you were dead,” she muttered.

“Not quite, but close,” he said softly.

“I take it you two know each other?” The redhead said dryly.

He smiled slightly as Tara pulled away, but kept her arms around him and said, “Willow, this is Lindsey. He and I grew up together. We haven’t seen each other in years.” She let go of him to wrap her arm around Willow and said shyly, “Lindsey, this is my girlfriend, Willow.”

He blinked at her announcement, but managed to smile and shake Willow’s hand without giving anything away. Memories of long, lazy summer days spent lying together on the bank of the river, of fumbling touches and learning each other as well as they knew themselves floated through his mind and he wondered how things could have changed so much. Then he remembered the last time they’d seen each other, the violence of their parting at the hands of her father, and the destructive path he’d taken since then and understood all too well.

Tara must have seen something in eyes, though, because she said, “No one else could compare after you, Lindsey. I didn’t even want to try. Willow makes me happy.”

He smiled genuinely at them both. “I’m glad.”

Willow smiled hesitantly back and started to say something when Tara’s eyes narrowed then went unfocused. He noticed Willow stand a little straighter and look around, as if looking for a threat and he looked around as well. He knew Sunnydale was on the Hellmouth, but it was the middle of the day. The hand Willow had on Tara’s waist tightened and she whispered, “Baby?”

Tara blinked and grabbed Lindsey by the arms. “Who did this to you? What have you gotten yourself into?”

He shook his head. “Now’s not the time.” He didn’t want to tell her about the man he’d become, but had a feeling he didn’t have a choice. Maybe he would just leave before they could corner him for explanations. He’d rather her be mad at him for disappearing than see the disappointment and disgust he knew he’d see in her eyes if he told her the truth.

Tara looked like she wanted to argue, but Willow said soothingly, “He’s right. We can talk later.” She looked at him warily then seemed to come to a decision. She stood behind Tara and took her hands, swaying slightly to the beat of the drums. “Right now, we should just enjoy ourselves. Can’t you feel the power of the Earth? This is a celebration. We’ll tackle the problems later, like always.”

Lindsey had to wonder about that last sentence, but let it go. His jumbled thoughts chased themselves in his head as he let the beat of the drums take him and the three of them danced. They became clearer and more focused as he felt the power Willow spoke of move up through his bare feet and wrap around him. He would tell them about his life and, hopefully, they wouldn’t turn him away. He felt even more hopeful when first Tara’s and then Willow’s lips brushed against his and he felt as if he really did have a chance to escape the darkness of the last few years. He felt…reborn.

-30-


End file.
